ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Gymosis
Ultimate Gymosis is a fusion alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Final Fantasy. He is the fusion of Gymosis alongside several other aliens. Ultimate Gymosis Mark 1 Ultimate Gymosis was first created by Dr. Animo in an alternate dimension, utilizing Gymosis' ability to absorb DNA. With a stabilizing machine, it is created, being a fusion of Gymosis with Water Hazard, Stinkfly, Heatblast, Armodrillo and AmpFibian. While not part of the initial fusion, Swampfire and Blaze Spear are absorbed into it as well. Appearance Ultimate Gymosis is based off Ultimate Aggregor, with some similarities. His head is of AmpFibian's, his arms are from Armodrillo and his legs are from Water Hazard. The differences are he has no grill plate on his neck, his chest is from Heatblast, and he has Stinkfly's wings on his back. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Gymosis has enhanced strength and durability of Armodrillo, as well as being able to pumping his jackhammers to increase his powers. From the ports on his hands, he can shoot slime from Stinkfly, water from Water Hazard, and fire from Heatblast. Using Stinkfly's wings, he can fly. He can shoot lightning from his tentacles, from AmpFibian. He still has Osmosian's ability to absorb energy and beings, as he absorbed Swampfire and Blaze Spear. This also increased the power of his fire abilities. Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Summoned by Dr. Animo *The Mad Doctor *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) *Monster (JSXFF) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) * Paradius Ultimate Gymosis Mark 2 The second Ultimate Gymosis to appear was created by Yami, wielder of the Dueltrix, which utilizes fusion aliens. The DNA of Gymosis in the system of the Dueltrix creates the standard fusions, but can be utilized on the Dueltrix to become part of the fusion. He uses this to create Ultimate Gymosis, his absolute last resort alien. He's made of Gymosis, Feedback, Clockwork, Pacifista, Atomix and Light Cream. Appearance The head is Gymosis', though it fits to proportion to the rest of the body. He has Light Cream's bunny ears which have Feedback's plugs on them, as well as Clockwork's wench key on his head. His torso is Pacifista's, having a broad chest, wearing a black jacket, with a white crosshair on it and paws going around the bottom. In the crosshair on the jacket is a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him, as well as the Dueltrix symbol. He has Atomix’s arms, with large cylinders on them near the wrists. The cylinder on his left arm is filled with electricity, while the right cylinder is filled with green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres. His lower body turns into Feedback’s lower body, having Feedback’s black legs, which are more muscular then before, and two gold battery bolts on his hips. He has Feedback’s tail, but the tip has a bunny tail instead of an plug. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Gymosis has all the standard abilities of Gymosis, being enhanced strength, durability, as well as absorption powers. From Feedback, he gains energy absorption from the plugs on his bunny ears, as well as elasticity of the ears. His left hand fires electric blasts. From Clockwork, he gains Chronokinesis, able to control time, speed himself up through it, and fire time rays from the glass on his chest. From Pacifista, he gains even stronger durability, as well as the ability to fire lasers, beams of pure light, from his mouth. From Atomix, he gains the ability to fire atomic blasts from his right hand. He also gets increased strength due to it being used for his hands. He also has Atomix's tendency to name his attacks. * Nuclear Fusion: A combination attack of his right and left hand, fusing nuclear energy with electricity for an attack. * Fusion Cuisine: Him creating a fusion ball, the light from it being incredibly powerful. He can absorb the Fusion Cuisine with his ear plugs, causing his ears to be filled with light energy. * Polymerization: A fusion off all the powers. After using the ears to wrap around and disable his target, it fires a nuclear blast, electric blast, time blast and a laser all together, the combined power more than any opponent can withstand. From Light Cream, he gains the ability of flight, as well has enhanced jumping. His jumps create shockwaves, and can use his ears to control his flight path by turning them. Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) * Time to Duel Part 2 * Invasion of the Diablo Ultimate Gymosis Mark 3 The third Ultimate Gymosis was created by Yami, designed to destroy Diagon. It is the fusion of Gymosis with Gravattack, Astrodactyl, Ball Weevil, Granodite and Will-o-Wisp. Appearance His main body is Gravattack’s body without a face, housing the core. Astrodactyl’s jetpack and wings are on his back. Four little insect legs from Ball Weevil come out underneath the body, forming like legs. Granodite’s head is on top of the Gravattack body, resembling a snowman. Granodite’s head has Gymosis’ horns. He has Will-o-Wisp’s flimsy arms, elongated to scale, and has Will-o-Wisp’s tail behind him. Powers and Abilities Mark 3 isn't designed for regular combat. Its designated purpose is to destroy a target from the inside. Four out of five of the added aliens added to it have the ability to fly, giving Mark 3 the ability as well. Using Will-o-Wisp's powers, he can phase into a being and stay within their body. There, its battle tactic begins. It releases propulsion waves, which are made of mana from Will-o-Wisp and Granodite. Upon making contact with the walls of the inside of the body, some of the mana is reflected back to Mark 3, while the rest of it solidifies into Ball Weevil's explosive plasma. The reflected mana hits Mark 3, which absorbs the mana to build up energy in its core. Upon reaching a critical mass, Mark 3 will explode, creating a chain reaction that explodes the plasma as well, destroying the target from the inside out. He can use the propulsion wave to create a gravity field, able to suck in targets and have them orbit him. Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) * The Signers * Would Be King Ultimate Gymosis Mark 4 The fourth Ultimate Gymosis was created to fight Yliaster, made to be stronger than the other forms. It is the fusion of Gymosis along with Diagoneir, Upgrade, Chromastone, Shadow Lance and Darkside. Appearance Mark 4 has Diagoneir’s body shape along with his wings, with Shadow Lance’s head spikes on his upper back. His arms are both muscular like Darkside’s, as his left arm is made of darkness from Darkside, while his right arm is made of Upgrade’s body, both of them with gloves on them. The chest is made of Chromastone’s purple crystal, with magenta stones peeking out of it. He has Diagoneir’s legs with Shadow Lance’s hover shoes. He has Darkside’s shadow head in the shape of Gymosis’ head. Powers and Abilities Mark 4 has the ability to fly, due to so many flight aliens. It has Gymosis' standard abilities of energy drainage, enhanced strength and durability. Its arms are elastic from both Upgrade and Darkside. The Upgrade arm can merge with technology and control it. The Darkside arm releases darkness in its attacks. From Shadow Lance, Mark 4 has the ability to teleport with chaos mana, as well as attack with it. His hover shoes give him enhanced speed in flying. From Chromastone, Mark 4 can absorb energy attacks, as well as firing ultraviolet energy waves. Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) * A Granel Occasion * Asgard Crumbles Trivia *This is the fifth fusion alien in the Earth-68 franchise. *Despite having the name "Ultimate", it is still a fusion alien. *Ultimate Gymosis Mark 1 has only two different aliens than Ultimate Aggregor, Heatblast and Stinkfly appearing instead of NRG and Terraspin. *This is the first fusion alien on Earth-68 to use a fanon alien. *The Ultimate Gymosis Mark 1 picture was created by User:FlameStrike96. *Similar to Kevin having multiple variations of mutations, Ultimate Gymosis has been revealed to be able to have multiple different forms. *Yami, the user of fusions, can access any of the different versions. *Mark 4 having Darkside as one of the fusion aliens makes it a member of the Darkside series. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Earth-68 Category:Dioga beta Category:Pyronites Category:Lepidopterrans Category:Talpaedans Category:Amperi Category:Fusions Category:Conductoids Category:Chronosapiens Category:Robot Aliens Category:Galileans Category:Anodites Category:Crystalsapiens Category:Dragons Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Darkside Fusions Category:Lepidopterran Fusions Category:Amperi Fusions Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Talpaedan Fusions Category:Pyronite Fusions Category:Orishan Category:Orishan Fusions Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Conductoid Fusions Category:Chronosapien Fusions Category:Atomix's Species Category:Atomix's Species Fusions Category:Crystalsapien Fusions